My Last Human Mistake
by Mjbean153
Summary: How Dracula has come to be. Rated T for blood and violence. I mean it is Dracula...


**I'm not positive where this came from, but it was an assignment for a class on monsters, myths and movies, and is supposed to be the story of where Dracula came from, like how he became a vampire. Yea, idk, I hope you all enjoy :D**

**I don't own Dracula...promise.**

Contrary to common belief, I have not always been a vampire. I was once a human, a prince, more specifically a _rich_ prince. I was also a mighty warrior, invincible on the battlefield; any army that I had lead would undoubtedly achieve victory. I was not shy of bloodshed; in fact, I always enjoyed spilling the blood of my enemies. I developed a keen sense for the smell of this blood. Yet, there was one victory that did not end well for me.

This day in my life was at the beginning of the frost, when the ground was beginning to freeze and the first flakes of snow were falling. We were, as usual, in the midst of a bloody battle. It had been a terrific day for my troops on the battlefield. We had slaughtered our enemies, winning the battle as we left their bodies strewn about the cold ground for the wolves to enjoy. I looked over the battlefield and saw, with satisfaction, corpses covering the ground, with even more of them impaled on spears sticking out of the ground. I relished in the smell of their blood, piquing my appetite to spill more.

That night, as was customary, a giant feast was held in celebration of our victory. The entire castle was merry, everyone who was invited wore magnificent cloths that shined with gold and silver and red and purple velvet that were soft to the touch. The tables were lined with chairs awaiting the guests and our delectable food covered the table from one end to the other. There was dancing to be had, being the prince I had to dance a few times, but my interests were on other things. It was the wine and the women that had my eye, and I drank and played with these women who were more than willing to give themselves to the crowned prince.

The celebration lasted late into the night, and it was well into the next morning until everyone had left. I retired to my private chambers with three women, later to become my brides, and we were sprawled out naked on my lavish bed. The curtains around us were of sheer red and gold fabric matching the hung banners for our kingdom, blood red banners with a gold trimming and a black, howling wolf head in the middle. The wolves were important to my family, for they symbolized the strength we had on the battlefield. And encapsulated characteristic trait we had for stalking our enemies before attacking them when they were most vulnerable. In the windows hung red curtains, and through it I could see the moon that was high above and full. We were lounging on my bed drinking the best wine we had, when there was a sudden knock at the large doors to my chambers.

"Ignore it, my lovers." I quietly said to my surrounding succulent women. Their naked bodies shined all around me as I caressed them, skin so soft to the touch. I wanted all of them so badly, and I wanted to see their blood, to see it match my curtains, to smell it around me.

_Knock, knock, knock._

This time I grumbled angrily, stomped over to the door, hesitantly donning my sleeping robe in the process, and angrily swung it open.

"What is it?" I spat at the person standing in the doorway. To my surprise it was not a servant, but a young boy. This boy stood in front of me, no taller than my chest, wearing rags of clothing with mud and dirt smeared all over them and the rest of him. He had short, ragged brown hair that was unkept and fell down nearly covering his eyes. His eyes caught me for a moment, they were so dark, almost black against his skin that was too pale, and they showed no fear, no respect, but something else, which at the time I could not put my name on. Now, looking back, I realize it was contempt. I recomposed myself quickly.

"You must bow before your prince, boy." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." He bowed curtly, nothing respectful in his bow.

"Address me as 'my lord' or 'my prince'! I am royalty, am I not? Or were you never taught manners, stupid child?" I thundered at him, I was not used to such disrespect, especially from a child.

"Sorry, my lord." He straightened, keeping his head bowed.

"What do you want? And were are the guards? They should be patrolling the hallways. "

"Please, my lord, might I have a place to stay tonight? And something to eat? I am so very hungry." The boy asked in an innocent voice. "My village was attacked by creatures and there is no one left but me."

"Creatures?" This peaked my curiosity, I was always looking for something to fight.

"Yes, s- my lord." I was impressed as he corrected his near mistake. "Men that were not men. Demons. They attacked us all, they fed on everyone!" His mouth nearly curled up in a smile, but it was too quick for me to notice. I wish now that I had taken notice of it; I might not have been given this terrible fate.

"Demons?" I laughed at the boy. "There are no demons in Transylvania! Take your story elsewhere, dumb child, for I am no fool! I shall not believe the nightmares of a child who is not yet a man. Be gone with you, boy! You are not welcome here." I had grown quite angry with this child for expecting me to believe his story.

"Something to eat? Please, my lord."

"Need I repeat myself?" I towered over the boy. "Get out."

"But I am so hungry and so thirsty, my lord." He looked up at me with his dark eyes and I was taken aback, so shocked that I physically stepped backwards. The boy's face had gone very pale, but his lips were as red as ever and I caught the glimpse of his teeth through those lips, they were like snow, pure white. I started, staring at him. "I'm so hungry, my lord!"

"What are you?" I whispered, my eyes widening as a smile grew across his face. I composed myself again, remembering how I was a warrior and the crowned prince of the castle; a child should not frighten me. "Get out at once."

I approached the doorway again and stepped out into the hallway searching quickly for the guards who were usually stationed outside of my door, but they were gone. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my neck and one on my shoulder pulling me down a bit, before I felt sharp pain in my neck as the boy bit down hard on my neck. I did not realize what had happened until I smelt the familiar scent of blood. Only this time, it was my own blood, and this boy, this creature, was drinking it, and I could do nothing to stop him. That is when I realized the incredible mistake I had made, and for the first time in my life, I felt powerless.

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Rate and review please :D**


End file.
